


Toxic as Folk

by tamalinn



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-05
Updated: 2006-05-05
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: This cannot be described. Or really, it should not be described.





	Toxic as Folk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitzeproductions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/gifts), [kitkatbyte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/gifts).



> Password to watch: ToxicAsSims

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to kitkatbyte, who found this vid years after I feared it had been lost to the ages.


End file.
